La vida que suman los años
by Angelique Kaulitz
Summary: El trece de marzo, para Takeru Takaishi. [Para el topic Takari del foro Proyecto 1-8]


_El mundo y los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen._

* * *

En el topic Takari les inventamos fechas de cumpleaños para nuestros angelitos y el de Takeru es hoy, sí, el 13 de marzo. Por eso, este fic es para él.

¡Felicidades, Takeru!

* * *

 **La vida que suman los años**

Takaishi Ayaki, con los rizos perfectos rebotando en su espalda mientras corría hacia él con el abandono ilusionado que siempre tenía al verlo, hizo que algo en el fondo de su estómago comenzase a aflojarse inesperadamente. Nunca antes había tenido problemas con la emoción, los nervios habían sido parte de él érase una vez, cuando las manos no tenían las huellas de los años ni su pelo había perdido el color del sol.

Yukimi Botamon, tan blanco como la nieve, saltaba detrás de su compañera mientras que _su_ Patamon recibía a los invitados en la puerta de la casa con la gracia de una costumbre.

Takeru se movió despacio, más rápido de lo que le aconsejaron los médicos y Jou, y abrió los brazos delgados a su nieta que reía. Esperanza de colores, su nombre quería decir, y como todo en ella, desde sus rizos salvajes hasta los ojos cobrizos que había heredado de su padre, le llenaba los ojos a Takeru con una felicidad dulce, una serenidad inesperada.

—¿Estás listo, abuelo? —preguntó Ayaki mientras le mostraba los huecos de una sonrisa a la que le faltaban algunos dientes.

Takeru podía recordar ese entusiasmo alegre en otro de sus hijos, una vida atrás, y sonrió con una sonrisa que tenía demasiadas historias escondidas en sus comisuras. Una sonrisa que hablaba de penas y alegrías en las arrugas que rondaban sus ojos.

—Hola, papá —lo saludó Koichi con su voz adulta, tan lejana y tan cercana al niño que siempre sería para él. Toda su vida le habían dicho que se parecía a su madre, especialmente cuando sus rasgos estaban redondeados por la infancia más tierna. Takeru siempre había pensado que en el fondo de sus ojos, podía ver un reflejo de sí mismo— Es algo tarde.

Hoshi le sonrió con dulzura mientras le besaba la frente. Tenía los ojos verdes de Iori, siempre había sido muy parecida a su padre y Takeru pensaba que Koichi había sido muy afortunado al encontrarla tan temprano en la vida que recorrieron juntos.

—¿Y mamá? —preguntó Koichi, suave como la brisa— Ella dijo que estarías listo...

 _Ella siempre está aquí,_ quiso responder.

Pero eso no era una respuesta y sabía demasiado dulce como para decirla en voz alta. Recordaba la expresiones del rostro de sus hijos, mientras crecían, quejándose de lo mucho que les molestaban.

—Está con tu hermano —dijo, pasándose una mano por el cabello—... Yo estaba escribiendo...

Koichi sonrió con la sonrisa que había tomado de su madre.

—Por _supuesto..._ ¿Vamos, entonces? No puedes llegar tarde.

Takaishi Takeru estaba tan de listo a los sesenta para una aventura como lo estaba a los ocho, y le brillaba la esperanza en el azul de su mirada. Por supuesto, un viaje al museo no era igual a ser absorbido por un mundo desconocido.

Le gustaba pensar, sin embargo, que todo era parte del rompecabezas de la existencia.

—Sí, vamos.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _Nunca había pensado gran cosa en el futuro._

 _No había hecho planes porque su madre tenía la costumbre de derribarlos como a un castillo de naipes cuando era niño y con el tiempo fue más agotador organizar las ilusiones._

 _Él había sabido unas pocas cosas que necesitaba que estuviesen: Su hermano, Patamon, su familia, quizás algunos de sus más cercanos amigos, los digimon. Los necesitaba, los quería egoístamente como parte de su todo._

 _Y a Hikari... Siempre, Hikari._

 _Poco había cambiado desde entonces._

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Las manchas sin forma en las ventanas del auto, los borrones grises y verdes, no eran más que los edificios que estaban dejando atrás.

Ayaki se había sentado junto a él, sus ojos llenos de emoción, y hablaba con deleite de lo que esperaba ver en la visita al museo. Takeru escuchaba las vagas respuestas de Hoshi, la animada conversación de los digimon que estaban en el otro extremo del asiento.

Patamon, su viejo, eterno y amado Patamon alzó los ojos azules hasta encontrar los de Takeru.

Ambos sonreían.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _Pensaba que sus días favoritos eran los cumpleaños, porque las personas festejaban su existencia como si no hubiesen sido arrojados a un mundo desconocido y hermoso y gigante sin ser más que corazones inocentes._

 _Descubrió, con el tiempo, que le gustaban también los primeros días de agosto, los que le recordaban cuando sido arrojados a otro mundo desconocido y hermoso y gigante sin ser más que corazones inocentes._

 _Su segundo cumpleaños, tal vez. Un primero para todos sus amigos, el que compartía con su hermano y con Hikari, con Patamon y Gabumon, con Tailmon y los demás. El que era de ellos y les pertenecía._

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Ayaki tomó su mano con fuerza mientras caminaban hacia el edificio enorme e imponente que se alzaba en grises y mármoles. Takeru sonreía en la vida que contenía su niña de esperanza, la primera de sus nietas y recordaba la palabras que había dicho a Iori cuando eran unos niños no mucho mayores.

 _La vida era maravillosa. Ni buena ni mala._

Patamon se quejó de quedarse atrás, entorpecido por los demás digimon, molesto por la falta de consideración Takeru en su situación.

Takeru se dejó arrastrar por Ayaki, siguiendo sus huellas de colores mientras corrían hacia la galería.

—¡Tío Makoto debe estar muy nervioso!

Ayaki, con sus nueve años, olvidaba a menudo que el mundo no había iniciado con ella. Takeru sonrió mientras pensaba en su segundo hijo. Tsubasa había sido siempre más parecido a él que a Hikari.

—Tu tío pensó que podía ayudar si hablaba con tu abuela. Hikari siempre sabe que decirle a los Kido.

Especialmente con el hijo menor de Jou.

Ayaki hizo una pausa en eso y luego sonrió con entusiasmo.

—A mí me _encanta_ hablar con la abuela.

Takeru la miró. En la alegría rojiza que desprendían sus ojos, él vio ecos de pasado.

Pensó en esos ojos que antes, cuando era muy niño, no podía mirar sin estirar el cuello. Unos ojos que, luego, pudo mirar sin mover un músculo. Unos ojos que todavía podía mirar con el mismo sentimiento, cálido, hermoso y agónico que años atrás.

Ayaki había tenido la suerte de heredar los ojos de Hikari, justo como Koichi.

—A mi también me gusta hablar con tu abuela.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _Recordaba sus cumpleaños como altibajos. A veces eran sus mejores días, otros los que le provocaron lágrimas descuidadas._

 _El número ocho, el marzo justo antes de ir al Mundo Digital, se había grabado solitario._ _El número diez, el marzo justo antes de mudarse a Odaiba, le había dejado sabor a esperanza en la punta de la lengua._

 _El número trece, había sido un caos de emociones, de hormonas, de sueños de infancia e inquietudes adolescentes._ _El número veinte lo recibió como un adulto._

 _Hikari, nacida meses antes, había estado allí hasta que la alcanzó. Takeru todavía escuchaba las quejas sobre lo mucho que la había hecho esperar._

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Hikari lo encontró en la puerta de la galería. No iba de rosas y amarillos, aunque llevaba el cabello más corto y un pañuelo alrededor del cuello. Ayaki caminó más rápido al verla y Takeru sintió que su boca sonreía sin permiso al ver el rostro de su esposa.

—Era hora que llegarán —dijo, sonriendo mientras Ayaki la atrapaba con la mano libre y le contaba que había sido culpa de su abuelo, el llegar tarde _. Pequeña traidora._

Takeru podía escuchar saludos distintivos y lejanos, pero se perdió en el amor que reflejaba el rostro de Hikari. Ella siempre brillaba por otros.

Koichi y Hoshi entraron a la galería con Ayaki, comentando que querían ver a Makoto antes de su presentación.

—Debí saber que no podía contar con que estarías listo —Hikari regañó, sólo mitad en broma—... Siempre te gustó hacernos esperar.

—Sabes que me encanta el suspenso —Takeru replicó—. Y nunca he llegado más tarde que Daisuke a ninguna reunión.

—A las que eran en su casa, sí.

Takeru sonrió aún más. Hikari se sorprendía que las líneas que dejaron los años no habían borrado del todo el corazón infantil. —¿Sigue nervioso Makoto? La exposición será un éxito.

—Él estará bien —Hikari respondió, con seguridad—... Estaba un poco apenado que tuvieran que abrir su muestra histórica justo el día antes de tu cumpleaños.

—Eso solo debió indicarle que sería un éxito. Las cosas _buenas_ suceden en marzo.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _Se habían casado en marzo ellos, también. Fue un arrebato en un viaje por Europa que los había anclado en París más tiempo del debido._

 _Hikari no lo había esperado en ese entonces, la propuesta con cumplimiento inmediato, pero su aceptación estaba pintada en sus ojos desde que escuchó las palabras. Takeru aún recordada el sabor del sí que había caído de sus labios mientras la besaba._

 _Ninguno de sus amigos en Japón lo había sabido. Daisuke había sido el único de sus amigos presentes. Tailmon, su mayor cómplice. Patamon, su siempre eterno testigo._

 _—Tendrás que hacer mérito de aquí en adelante —él le había dicho —... Con este regalo de cumpleaños, tendrás que superarte cada año._

 _Hikari, hermosa y dulce Hikari, le sonrió con una de sus tantas sonrisas ocultas. Esas que hablaban de otros lados que no todos veían. Esas que siempre guardaba para burlarse de él._

 _—Creo que tú tendrás que superarte cada año._

 _Koichi y Tsubasa habían llegado un año y meses después, un 22 de mayo, y pensaron que no podían ser más hermosos, los mellizos. Tenshi, su tercer niño se hizo esperar. Esa rebeldía fue siempre la constante de su ángel. Hikari le decía que lo había heredado de él._

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Makoto Kido, alto como su padre, y con el cabello oscuro tan desordenado como lo había tenido toda la vida, levantó un brindis en dirección a Takeru durante la fiesta, tras su presentación en el Museo de historia del Mundo Digital. El menor de los gemelos de Jou se había vuelto un historiador y su ambición era reunir información sobre tradiciones de los digimon y hasta viejas culturas.

Takeru había sido un invitado de honor, también, y se sintió conmovido cuando Makoto mencionó que los escritos de Takeru seguían vigentes incluso como para refrescar la memoria.

Estaba orgulloso por eso.

La recepción la había organizado la familia Motomiya, y Daisuke, más canoso de lo que había estado nunca, le aseguró a Takeru que debían celebrar su fiesta de cumpleaños empezando desde el minuto cero.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo. Él no podía elegir mejores invitados, porque tenía lo que _siempre_ había querido.

Tal vez tendría que cambiar de deseo.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _El piensa en sus cumpleaños, los que fueron, y los recuerda con cariño. A todos. Los primeros son agridulces. Se ve así mismo y a su madre, algunas ausencias que el tiempo ayudó a suavizar. Hay algunos se tiñen de desilusión a intervalos pero... la mayoría de ellos le saben a luz de esperanza._

 _Los trece de marzo le recuerdan a su hermano, sonriendo como pocas veces, mirándolo con cariño al abrir los regalos en la infancia tierna. Le recuerdan la sonrisa de su padre también, una más difícil de conseguir, una que aprovechaba como luz de sol, y a un abrazo interminable de amor y perdón que le daba su madre unos momentos antes que terminase el día._

 _Le traen los abrazos amorosos de Sora esos días de cumpleaños, los saludos de Iori y risas exuberantes de Daisuke y de Miyako al cantarle la canción que Mimi les enseñó_ _. Le saben a memorias de Taichi revolviendo su cabello, de Jou con los anteojos desarreglados y a los regalos inesperados de Koushiro. A niños que llegaron después, niños pelirrojos y rubios, niños con oscuridad y luz, niños que siguieron sus pasos para terminar un nuevo camino como personas maravillosas._

 _Los días de marzo, le saben a Hikari sosteniendo sus manos, como si nunca debiesen dejar de hacerlo. A sus compañeros constantes, sus digimons, que los habían acompañado toda una vida A las risas de dos niños nacidos el mismo día, y a un tercero que llegó después. A la pequeña Ayaki, que escondió el regalo tan mal que todos sabían que estaba justo en el auto._

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _—¡Abuelo! ¡Abuelo! ¡Falta un minuto! ¡Ya va a ser tu cumpleaños!_

Hikari sonrió en el desconcierto que brilló en los ojos azules, sabiéndolo perdido en recuerdos que ella nunca tendrá del todo, aunque los hayan compartido.

Tomó su mano para invitarlo al centro de la habitación. Tailmon y Patamon, sus hijos y sus amigos los estaban esperando.

 _Feliz cumpleaños, Takeru._

* * *

 **N/A:** Escribí esto sin planearlo demasiado, como me había tocado en las indicaciones: emociones libres y sin justificación. También había un museo en alguna parte, pero ya no estoy segura de eso, y Takeru no suma años a la vida, sino vida a los años así que no estoy segura de cuántos años está cumpliendo...

Editado. Para limpiar mi conciencia.

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
